Suicidal Airplanes
Suicidal Airplanes is a common glitch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Around the state, airplanes can be regularly seen crashing into tall structures. These airplanes seem to be oblivious to their surroundings, and may crash head-on into structures even though there may seemingly be enough time for them to maneuver out of the way. Other times, the airplanes may crash head-on into the ground near the player, often resulting in death of the player or destruction of his vehicle. The strange thing about these crashes is that, upon inspection of the wrecked airplanes, there does not seem to be any pilot. It is noted that the airplane has no pilot even when it is in mid flight. This can be proven by looking into the handling files of the game; All of the aircraft are set to spawn without a pilot. It is not known why game developers did this. The airplanes crashing into structures can be explained by their artificial intelligence. Airplanes are programmed to fly above the player in a straight line, regardless of whether or not there are any tall objects in their path. When the planes spawn, they end up crashing head-on into these structures, because they are not programmed to avoid them. Even though this random factor may be annoying to some players, it remains a mystery why game developers made the airplanes have no pilot. The airplanes that crash are: *Rustler *Beagle *Cropduster *Stuntplane Only these airplanes crash because they are the only ones that are programmed to spawn flying. Even though the AT-400 and the Andromada also spawn flying, these airplanes fly at a much higher altitude, therefore it is nearly impossible for them to crash into anything in the game. Locations Plane crashes occur wherever there are very tall structures. There are frequent crashes on Mount Chiliad, or around the large rock formations in El Castillo del Diablo and Arco del Oeste. Airplanes also commonly crash into The Big Ear. There are also frequent crashes into the skyscrapers in downtown Los Santos and San Fierro. Other games The only other games that include NPC airplanes that fly through the sky are GTA III, GTA Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto V. However, in GTA III and GTA Vice City, the only airplane to be seen flying is the "DeadDodo", an unsolid and unobtainable variant of the Dodo airplane. This one, however, follows a predetermined path around the city, and as such, it never comes close to hitting any structures. The player cannot interact with it in any way in both games. It can be seen pulling the "Zombie Elvis Found!" banner behind it in both games. In GTA V, solid NPC-controlled airplanes return. However, their AI is much more intelligent, and airplanes always follow a predetermined path when flying. If the player disrupts their path in any way, however, the airplanes may simply re-adjust their flight path and continue flying like normal. Gallery Navigation Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:Mount Chiliad Myths Category:Suicide Myths Category:Glitches Category:Myths